Sagen Sie mal, Professor Snape
by Orlane
Summary: Das Volontariat ist eine harte Sache und manchmal wird Dein schlimmster Alptraum wahr
1. Mein Alptraum wird wahr

Wie immer gehört (fast alles) JKR

_Ich hoffe Euch gefällt mein kleiner Einfall für Zwischendurch. Ich hattelange keine Zeit mehr, zu schreiben und für alles Ernsthafte fehlt im Moment die innere Ruhe. An alle "Schattenspiel- freunde" bitte habt Verständnis -es geht weiter - aber leider noch nicht jetzt._

**Mein Alptraum wird wahr**

Ich starrte wie gebannt in die lehre Feuerstelle, in der eben noch der lockige Kopf meiner Chefin zu sehen gewesen war.

Eine Katastrophe, das Ende meiner Karriere – noch bevor sie begonnen hatte.

„Nimm Quirl – er wird Dir sicher helfen!" hörte ich ihre Stimme in meinem kopf!

QUIRL! Als ob das Unglück nicht ohnehin schon komplett wäre. Ich drehte mich um und beäugte die kleine grüne Feder, die zischend und zappelnd auf meinem Schreibtisch lag.

„Juhuu! Ein IIInterview!" pfiff Quirl die _Quirlige-Quassel-Feder _in diesem Moment. Ich betrachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd – den besten Freund jedes Journalisten – das Wunderwerk jedes Frage- und Antwortspiels.

Das konnte alles unmöglich gut gehen. Ich hatte nicht einmal Zeit, mir Leitfragen für das bevorstehende Fiasko auszudenken.

Seufzend begab ich mich an den Schreibtisch und griff nach dem vor Ungeduld zitternden Quirl. Er schien kein Problem damit zu haben in wenigen Minuten das unbequemste Mitglied des Phönixordens zu interviewen – das Mitglied, das sich bis vor kurzem noch gegen jedes Interview ausgesprochen hatte, obwohl alle anderen tapferen Helden des Endkampfes dem Tagespropheten schon längst Rede und Antwort gestanden hatten.

Er – ein tapferer Held? Nein, das wollte wirklich nicht in meinen Kopf. Für mich war er derjenige, der mir und den meisten meiner Mitschüler mit bissigen und gemeinen Tricks jede Zaubertrankstunde vermiest hatte. Fast sechs Jahre war das nun her. Noch immer bekam ich beim Anblick eines Messingkessels eine Gänsehaut und es sei an dieser Stelle kurz angemerkt, dass es von diesen Gegenständen nicht wenige in unserer Welt gibt.

Und damit nicht genug. Irgendeine unerklärliche Kraft wollte, dass ich damals mit meinen zarten elf Jahren ausgerechnet in _seinem_ Schulhaus landete. Ein grauenvolles Missverständnis – bis heute bin ich fest davon überzeugt dass sich dieser zerfetzte alte Hut vertan hat. Dies ist und bleibt unglücklicherweise der einzige Punkt über den sich Professor Severus Snape und ich jemals einig waren.

Wie konnte meine Chefredakteurin es mir antun, _heute_ krank zu werden? Und wozu –bei Merlin – musste es überhaupt ein Gespräch mit diesem Tyrannen geben?

Sogleich drängte sich mir Ritas vermutliche Antwort in den Kopf

_Weil er die mysteriöseste, rätselhafteste und dunkelste aller Beteiligten ist! Was für eine Geschichte – was für ein dunkles Geheimnis – welchen Mythos birgt dieser Mann? Die magische Welt brennt darauf, den alles entscheidenden Kampf in allen Einzelheiten aus dem Munde eines ehemaligen Todessers geschildert zu bekommen _

Ich selbst bezweifelte stark, dass die magische Welt darauf brannte, irgendetwas aus dem Munde von Severus Snape geschildert zu bekommen. Die magische Welt wünschte sich zurzeit nichts mehr, als das Wort TODESSER endgültig aus ihrem Wortschatz zu streichen.

Noch größerer Zweifel befiel mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ausgerechnet _ich_ den Hauch einer Chance hatte, Snapes Mund irgendwelche Geheimnisse zu entlocken.

Rita empfand diese Situation jedoch eher als Chance, wie sie mir sogleich hustend und schniefend versichert hatte – „Ihr beide als Slytherins – Ihr habt Euch doch sicher etwas zu sagen!"

Ganz sicher nicht!

Quirl ließ mich durch sein Gequietsche und Gezappel in meiner Hand aus den Gedanken hochfahren – Zeit über einige Leitfragen nachzudenken. Leise murmelte ich vor mich hin und kritzelte mehr oder weniger leserlich auf die Papierrolle.

_Tja, sagen Sie, Professor Snape – wie genau haben Sie den nun den Dunklen – ähm, Lord Volde… _

Wie hatte er ihn wohl genannt? Als Todesser?

Als Dumbledores Spion – verbesserte ich mich widerwillig.

_Was ist genau passierte in jener Nacht?_

Dumme Frage – wurde schon in tausenden Artikeln der letzten Monate beantwortet.

_Was für ein dunkles Geheimnis verstecken Sie vor der Welt? Welche Abgründe verbergen sich hinter dieser zornigen Stirn und diesen abgrundtief dunklen, grenzenlos wahnsinnigen Augen? Hatten Sie jemals vor, sich das Leben zu nehmen – in all dieser Unsicherheit und diesem Schmerz, der Sie umgab?_

Für solche Fragen würde er mich glatt umbringen.

_Was ist Ihr sehnlichster Wunsch? Wie fühlen Sie sich nach dem Tod so vieler Mitstreiter und Freunde? Schuldig? Können Sie mit der Last leben, in Ihrer Zeit als Todesser so viele Opfer verschuldet zu haben?_

Freunde? Was für Freunde?

_Gibt es eine starke Frau in ihrem Leben, die die alten Wunden mit der Kraft ihrer endlosen Liebe zu heilen vermag und Sie in eine neue, glücklichere Zukunft führt? _

„Quirl!" rief ich vorwurfsvoll als ich endlich merkte, dass die Feder sich rasch über die Papierrolle bewegte und die letzte Frage eigenständig kritzelte.

„Wenn wir ihm diese Frage stellen, können wir das, was von uns übrig bleibt in einer Streichholschachtel zu Rita schicken lassen!"

Etwas in mir – sicher der neugierige-Repoter-Teil meines Herzens – begehrte jedoch eine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Warum gerade auf _diese_ Frage?

Erschreckend.

Quirl quietschte vergnügt: „Riiita würde so etwas fragen! Riiita ist mutig!"

„Ja sicher!" ich zerknüllte die Papierrolle. Diese Fragen würde ich eh nie stellen.

Quirl grummelte und zischte zornig vor sich hin.

Die Tür flog auf, ein pummeliger kleiner Zauberer kam hereingestürzt. „ Flöhchen, Tu mir den Gefallen und hol diesen Snape unten aus der Halle ab! Er macht alle wahnsinnig, wie er dort fluchend auf und ab tigert. Die Empfangshexen fürchten sich und sitzen schon unter dem Tisch!

Entsetzt starrte ich ihn an, doch er war schon wieder aus der Tür verschwunden. Es war noch zu früh – ich hatte noch zehn Minuten.

Hastig versuchte ich mich an alle Regeln der Interviewkunst zu erinnern, die ich in den zehn Monaten meines Volontariats von Rita eingeschärft bekommen hatte!

Unverzüglich kamen mir die vier unentbehrlichen **F**s in den Kopf: **F**angen – **F**ragen – **F**ordern – **F**rei **F**ormulieren. Es war ja so einfach.

**Fang** den Interviewpartner mit Deinem Charme ein – wickle ihn um Deine Finger

**Frag**, was auch immer Du fragen musst, um an Dein Ziel zu gelangen

**Fordere** ihn zu einer Antwort auf, so lange und so hartnäckig, wie es eben braucht – zur Not auch unter verstärktem Einsatz des unter Punkt eins genannten _Charmes_.

Sollten die Antworten nicht zu Deiner Befriedigung sein, **formuliere** sie einfach **frei** um – bei Mangel an Kreativität mit Hilfe einer _Quirligen-Quassel-Feder_.

Mir wurde schlecht. Allein das Miteinander der Worte _Charme-Snape-Interview _verursachte mehr als nur ein Ziehen in der Magengegend.

Ich schnappte meinen Umhang, warf einen letzten Blick auf mein chaotisches Loch von einem Büro und rief noch schnell:

„Benimm Dich, Quirl oder ich zupf Dir jede Feder einzeln aus!"

„Snapy kommt, Snapy kommt!" Quirl sauste übermütig über den Schreibtisch.

Das Federvieh hatte noch nie auf mich gehört.

Ich steuerte unaufhaltsam dem Unheil entgegen.

**TBC **


	2. Die Stimme aus dem Nichts

vielen Dank für die Reviews! Und viel Spaß ;-)

**2. Die Stimme aus dem Nichts**

**Er** hatte sich kein bisschen verändert:

Groß – Schwarz – unheimlich – beängstigend – unüberhörbar fluchend marschierte er in der Eingangshalle auf und ab.

Ich ging langsam auf ihn zu und erkannte schon von weitem, wie seine Augen mich auf die gleiche unbeschreibliche Weise musterten wie damals. Vergessen hatte er mich also nicht.

Wie sollte er auch – in der Stunde vor der entscheidenden Zaubertrankprüfung am Ende meines siebten Jahres hatte ich Teile des Kerkers in die Luft fliegen lassen.

_Ich_ behauptete, es seien die Nerven vor der Prüfung gewesen, die mich das Zehnfache an Drachenblut in meinen Unsichtbarkeitstrank hatten mischen lassen.

Was _er_ damals dazu sagte, konnte und wollte ich mir nicht ins Gedächtnis rufen. Und schon gar nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Und doch ging mir plötzlich durch den Kopf, dass ich ihn im Krankenflügel das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, wo er – sicher in seiner Pflicht als mein Hauslehrer - kurz nach mir gesehen hatte. Als ich damals die Augen öffnete, sah ich nur für einige Sekunden sein Gesicht, das über mir schwebte, um gleich darauf wortlos zu verschwinden.

Aber das war damals. Verrückt, was einem auf knapp zehn Metern alles durch den Kopf gehen kann.

Ich blieb vor ihm stehen, streckte ihm in einem Akt heldenhaften Mutes meine Hand entgegen und begrüßte ihn höflich.

Er erwiderte meinen Gruß zunächst nicht und ließ stattdessen meine Hand mitten in der Luft hängen – er musterte mich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Miss Floo!" er zog die Endung meines Namens auf die gleiche belustigte Weise endlos in die Länge, wie er es schon zu meiner Schulzeit mit Genuss getan hatte. Um seine Mundwinkel entfaltete sich das altbekannte spöttische Lächeln als er endlich in schier grenzenloser Großzügigkeit meine Hand ergriff und sie leicht drückte.

„Schön, Sie wieder zu sehen, Professor Snape. Ich dachte wir könnten das Interview… "

Seine Augenbrauen rutschten noch einige Millimeter höher. „Ich hatte Mrs. Kimmkorn erwartet"

„Sie ist krank!" nuschelte ich und wies mit der Hand in Richtung des Fahrstuhls, „Sie müssen es _mir_ geben, " ich lächelte nervös und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Er bewegte sich nicht.

„Es ihnen _geben_?"

Nein verdammt, das war nicht meine Betonung!

Tolle Wortwahl! Großartiger Anfang!

Ich nickte unsicher. „ Das Interview – meine ich. Wir können den Termin natürlich auch verschieben." Ein Hoffnungsschimmer.

„Aber nein – das sind doch wahrlich interessante Aussichten!"

Dieser samtig-weiche und zugleich gefährlich dunkle Klang seiner Stimme hatte schon zu meiner Schulzeit ein Ziehen in der Magengegend verursacht –

oder nicht? Das hatte er doch – irgendwie.

Ich starrte ihn an.Die große Falte, die sich sicher schon immer auf seiner Stirn befunden hatte, wirkte weniger zornig als in meiner Schulzeit – sie machte einen eher nachdenklichen fast schon besinnlichen Eindruck- aber darum nicht weniger bedrohlich – oder?

_jetzt reiß Dich zusammen – die Zeiten als seine Schülerin sind vorbei! – _

_Oh Ja! Eben! Ein Grund mehr! _flüsterte eine leise Stimme in mir, woher sie kam, vermochte ich wahrlich nicht zu sagen. Erstaunt grübelte ich noch über die Bedeutung dieser merkwürdigen Botschaft aus dem Innern, als ich seinen Blick bemerkte.

Er grinste – scheinbar belustigt.

„Miss Floo?" er kam einen Schritt näher auf mich zu. „Wollen wir dieses für Sie und Ihre Chefin so überaus wichtige Interview hier in der Empfangshalle führen – oder geleiten Sie mich freundlicherweise in Ihr Büro, nachdem Sie mich hier schon eine halbe Ewigkeit haben warten lassen"

_Ich habe Sie überhaupt nicht warten lassen – Sie waren zu früh!_

„Aber ja!" flötete ich überschwänglich, drehte mich hastig um, so dass ich beinahe über meine eigenen Füße stolperte und eilte davon, ohne darauf zu achten, ob er mir folgte.

„Wir nehmen den Fahrstuhl!" rief ich und hielt plötzlich doch noch einmal abrupt an, weil mir aufging, dass ich tatsächlich nicht sicher war, ob er nicht vielleicht immer noch dort hinten stand.

Tat er nicht. Er war dicht hinter mir und kam gerade noch so, dicht vor mir zum Stehen

Zu dicht.

Ich wich erschrocken zurück als sein Umhang mich streifte. Für einen kurzen Augenblick legte er seine Hand fest auf meine Schulter, um seinen Schwung zu stoppen.

Ich unterdrückte mit Mühe einen Schrei und fühlte den festen Griff noch lange nachdem er längst losgelassen hatte. Das blitzartige Gefühl breitete sich aus bis zu meinem Magen und gesellte sich zu dem bereits dort vorhandenen Ziehen, welches im Sekundentakt stärker wurde.

„Das – ist – Ihr – Büro, Miss Floo?" hauchte er in genau dem gleichen ironisch-süßen Ton, den er immer vor meinem Kessel stehend angeschlagen hatte: _**Fünf** Tropfen Nesselnektar und nur einen Schlangenzahn. Schreiben Sie ein neues Rezeptbuch, Miss Floo?_

Ich lachte kurz hysterisch auf und schüttelte den Kopf – „Fünfter Stock!" brachte ich knapp heraus, „nur noch ein paar Meter bis zum Fahrstuhl",

„Was Sie nicht sagen."

Der Fahrstuhl war definitiv viel zu eng für zwei Personen. Seltsam, dass mir das heute zum ersten Mal auffiel. Ich zwang mich, mich nicht wie eine verängstigte Erstklässlerin an die Wand zu quetschen.

Endlose Minuten später waren wir endlich in meinem Büro.

Auch hier war es plötzlich viel zu eng.

Er schien den ganzen Raum auszufüllen.

Ich bot ihm schnell einen Platz am Schreibtisch an, konnte es kaum erwarten, den Tisch zwischen mich und ihn zu bringen.

Ich überlegte kurz, ob es die alte Angst vor _ihm_ war, die mich mit stets wachsender Unruhe erfüllte oder doch diese seltsame Botschaft aus dem tiefsten Innern meines sonst so sittsam beherrschten Körpers.

Die Antwort, die sich mir leise nagend aufdrängte war äußerst beunruhigend und musste darum schleunigst ignoriert werden.

**TBC ?**


	3. Fangen, Fragen, Fordern, Formulieren?

**3. Fangen, Fragen, Fordern, Formulieren?**

Quirl lag ruhig auf der Tischplatte, bewegte nur leicht die obersten Federn.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass die Quasselfeder meine Drohung vielleicht doch Ernst nahm.

Als ich endlich auf meinem Schreibtischstuhl saß, ging es mir etwas besser.

Seit einer Weile hatte er nicht mehr gesprochen. Jetzt seufzte er und stellte trocken fest: „Also hier entstehen ihre wertvollen kleinen Artikel für unseren allseits beliebten – der Wahrheit stets treu ergebenen Tagespropheten."

„Ich bin nur die Volontärin der Chefredakteurin." ich fühlte mich wie ein dümmliches Schaf und erntete auch sogleich einen missbilligenden Blick.

„Wenn Sie das Interview vermasseln, kostet sie das den Job, nicht wahr?" bemerkte er mit seidiger Stimme.

Ich ersparte mir eine Antwort und räusperte mich. „Können wir beginnen, Professor?"

„Wenn _Sie_ bereit sind, Miss Floo." er lehnte sich zurück und ließ seinen Blick durch das Büro schweifen.

Auch im Sitzen wirkte er noch übergroß, imposant_ – **arro**gant! Und jetzt los! _

„Sagen Sie, Professor Snape" begann ich und hoffte widerwillig, damit seine Aufmerksam zu erhaschen.

„Ziemlich eng hier!" unterbrach er die Frage und blickte mich endlich an, „Vielleicht gönnt man Ihnen ein größeres Büro, wenn Sie heute – mit mir – dieses fantastische Interview _nicht_ vermasseln."

Seine Augen wollten mich durchbohren. Anders als die Stirnfalte hatte _ihr_ Ausdruck sich nicht verändert. Noch immer unergründlich, tief schwarz und böse – _nein, rätselhaft, undurchschaubar - _

„Vielleicht hat eine gewisse Enge aber auch Vorteile – in gewissen Situationen?" amüsiert betrachtete er wie eine sicherlich unübersehbare Röte meinen Hals hinauf kroch und erst kurz vor dem Haaransatz Halt machte.

Dafür hasste ich ihn – schon immer!

Ich kam nicht zu einer Antwort, denn in diesem Augenblick sprang Quirl quietschend und zischend in meine Hand und zog sie auf die vor uns ausgerollte Papierrolle.

„UHHH! Er ist da, er ist da! Snapy! Huhhh! Du siehst gar nicht so gefährlich aus wie alle sagen! Niiiedlicher schwarzer Zauberer! Zeig uns doch mal Deinen **ZAUBERSTAB!**"

Quirl brach in ein kurzes quietschendes Lachen aus, fügte ein eindeutig obszönes Stöhnen hinzu und streckte selbstzufrieden seinen smaragdgrünen Federkiel.

Ein Augenblick unerträglicher Stille folgte.

Jeden Moment würde er explodieren

oder

Quirl mit einem kurzen aber wirkungsvollen Fluch seiner Existenz berauben

oder

das Büro wutschnaubend verlassen

oder

_mich _mit einem kurzen aber wirkungsvollen Fluch meiner Existenz berauben

oder

alle vier Dinge tun – in welcher Reihenfolge auch immer.

Ich wartete atemlos. Leise kichernd setzte Quirl sich in Schreibposition auf die Papierrolle als Snape endlich zu einer Reaktion ansetzte.

„Was ist **_das_** für ein Alptraum?" Snape wies mit dem Kinn in Quirls Richtung.

Die Feder verstummte augenblicklich, wackelte jedoch ungeduldig mit der Spitze.

Snape schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, sondern bemerkte nur mit betont sachlicher Stimme:

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass eine ehemalige Schülerin _meines_ Hauses ein solch albernes Hilfsmittel braucht."

Er schüttelte beinahe bedauernd den Kopf und fügte hinzu: „Floo, Sie haben sich kein bisschen verändert – kein Vertrauen in Ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten!" er schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Ich setzte zu einer Antwort an und stutzte, weil mir plötzlich durch den Kopf ging, dass seine letzte Bemerkung doch tatsächlich implizierte, dass _er_ mir sehr wohl eigene Fähigkeiten zutraute. Das war mir neu.

Was dann geschah habe ich ob meiner Verblüffung über diese letzte Bemerkung nur halb mitbekommen.

In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab von wer weiß wo hervor, richtete ihn wortlos auf Quirl, um den Stab dann nach Sekundenbruchteilen wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

Ein Meister der stummen Zaubersprüche – das war er schon immer gewesen.

Ich blickte irritiert und ein wenig erschrocken auf Quirl in meinen Fingern. Er bewegte sich nicht und machte auch keinerlei Geräusche mehr. Ich schüttelte ihn leicht.

Mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Verwunderung wanderte mein Blick von Quirl, der nicht mehr ganz so _Quirligen-Quassel-Feder_, zu meinem Gegenüber. Natürlich nervte mich dieses Ding auch, aber was würde Rita sagen, wenn ihr liebstes Schreibutensil plötzlich… und überhaupt – was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?

Ich funkelte ihn böse an und war mir in diesem Moment sicher nicht darüber im Klaren, wie viel Mut es brauchte, diesen Mann, diesen auferstandenen Alptraum meiner Jugend „böse anzufunkeln".

Er setzte eine unschuldige Miene auf und hob abwehrend beide Hände.

„Er ist in Ordnung, keine Panik. Ich habe ihn nur für eine Weile – ruhig gestellt, damit wir uns ungestört von solchen Lächerlichkeiten unterhalten können." er lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Ich denke, das ist ganz in Ihrem Sinne."

Ich schwieg. Was sollte ich auch dazu sagen.

„Vielleicht könnten wir dann auch beginnen." er verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper, „ Ich habe noch einiges zu tun."

Die aufgesetzte Unschuldsmiene wich dem typisch genervt bis bösartigen Gesichtsausdruck, der mich so viele unerträgliche Schulstunden begleitet hatte.

Mein Mut verflog augenblicklich.

„Nun, ähm, sagen Sie mal, Professor Snape, …"

„Da waren wir doch schon, Miss Floo." er verdrehte die Augen „gibt es nicht so etwas wie einen Interviewleitfragen, den wir abarbeiten könnten?"

Soviel also zu seinem Vertrauen in meine Fähigkeiten. Jetzt half schon nur noch ein Leitfaden – aber er hatte ja Recht.

Ich seufzte tief: „ ähm…"

Die vier **F**s! – Aus absolut unerfindlichen Gründen blieben meine Gedanken bei Punkt eins stecken. _Charme – um den Finger wickeln_.

Snape lehnte sich währenddessen zu mir über den Schreibtisch.

Ich war so in die Rezitation der Fs vertieft, dass ich zunächst gar nicht bemerkte, dass er sich bewegte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn Sie einfach fragen, was Sie denken?" er fixierte mich einen unendlichen Augenblick lang und kam meinem Gesicht dabei sehr nah.

Ich nahm an, das leichte Schwindelgefühl und der für Sekundenbruchteile vernebelte Blick seien Resultat des Schocks, ihn plötzlich so dicht vor mir zu haben. Schließlich hatten wir bis eben noch eine ganze Tischbreite Sicherheit zwischen uns gehabt.

Da war es auch schon vorbei und er lehnte sich wieder zurück. Krampfhaft umklammerte ich noch immer Quirl. Ich wollte ihn um keinen Preis der Welt loslassen – auch wenn er mir nichts mehr nutzte. Mir war schon klar, wie albern es aussehen musste, dass ich an einer schlafen grünen Feder festhielt, doch auch als ich recht halbherzig versuchte, meine Finger von ihm zu lösen, wollte es nicht gelingen. Meine Hand schloss sich eher noch fester um ihn. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich ihn so brauchen würde.

Ich schluckte, holte tief Luft und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf: „Nun gut,--- Sie sind das wohl unbequemste Mitglied des Phönixorden, Professor Snape." ich stockte und überlegte, was ich da eigentlich gerade gesagt hatte.

Bildete ich mir das ein oder huschte da eine Spur von Verblüffung über Snapes Gesicht? Wie auch immer, er ließ einen kleinen theatralischen Seufzer hören und sagte gewichtig:

„ Oh, herzlichen Dank! Das war viel Arbeit – all diese Jahre!" er machte eine gekonnte Pause, um dann hinzuzufügen: „ Aber, Sie haben mich missverstanden; Sie sollten nicht _sagen_, was sie denken – und was, ganz nebenbei bemerkt, schon jeder weiß – sondern FRAGEN, was sie _wirklich_ wissen WOLLEN! Erliege ich einem Irrtum oder ist _das_ die Aufgabe einer Reporterin?" er blickte mich mit perfekt gespieltem Interesse an.

Ich verzog gequält meinen Mund und gab mich erneut einem tiefen Seufzer hin. Ein mutiger neuer Versuch: „Professor, als sie vor einigen Monaten dem … dunklen Lord gegenüber standen…"

„Wir standen uns nicht gegenüber, ich tauchte von hinten links auf, während…" er stockte „dieser POT… Bengel sich…"

„Harry Potter!" versuchte ich das Gespräch wieder zu übernehmen, um meine Frage wenigstens zu Ende zu formulieren und beging dabei den großen Fehler eben DIESEN Namen zu erwähnen.

„Ja" zischte er gedehnt zwischen den Zähnen hervor. „Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn sie Fragen zu _dieser_ personalen Besetzung des Kampfes nicht MIR stellen würden."

„Aber eben sagten Sie doch noch…" eine eindeutige Bewegung seiner Augenbrauen machte mir unmissverständlich deutlich, dass _diese_ Frage _so_ nicht gestellt werden konnte. Ich dachte nach und suchte nach einer neuen Frage, nach etwas, das ich _wissen_ wollte…hm... etwas das ich _wollte_…

„Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe. Liiiiiiiiiebe!"

Snape und ich fuhren zusammen, als plötzlich aus der angelehnten Tür des alten Aktenschrankes in der Ecke ein kleines dickes Ding geflogen kam und unaufhörlich dieses Wort schreiend auf uns zu surrte.

Wir beobachteten es beide irritiert. Während ich meine Augen anstrengte, um das wuselnde Etwas näher bestimmen zu können, rang Snape einen Augenblick lang nach Fassung und presste dann genervt hervor:

„Ich dachte, die obszöne Feder sei unser Höhepunkt gewesen – aber nein." er zog ein wenig den Kopf ein, „was ist _das_ nun wieder?"

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein – warum musste der ausgerechnet heute seinen Weg aus dem Aktenschrank finden. Ich räusperte mich und versuchte eine Erklärung.

„Das ist nur ein Amorengelchen – übrig geblieben vom …"

„Ein Amor_engelchen." _wiederholte Snape fassungslos.

„…Valentinstag" beendete ich meinen Satz.

Der kleine Amor kam unterdes näher geflogen. Sein dickliches Pausbackengesicht war umrahmt von goldenen Locken. Bekleidet war er eher spärlich, lediglich ein weißes Hemdchen verdeckte mit Mühe den Babyspeck. In den knubbeligen Händchen hielt er Pfeil und Bogen. Er blieb einen Moment in der Luft hängen und beäugte uns aus großen Kulleraugen. „Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe. Liiiiiiiiiebe!" ertönte es noch immer unaufhörlich aus seinem Plappermäulchen.

„Es war Mrs. Kimmkorn - sie hatte die Idee, zum Valentinstag Papierengelchen zu verzaubern." sagte ich entschuldigend. „Tagelang waren hier die unmöglichsten Leute ineinander verliebt, weil die Engelchen ihre Pfeile abgeschossen hatten."

Unweigerlich musste ich bei dem Gedanken an die Tage im Februar grinsen. Glücklicherweise hatte es mich nicht erwischt – _ich_ hatte mein Engelchen in den Aktenschrank gesperrt und dort vergessen. Heute Morgen hatte ich nach einer neuen Papierrollenblock gesucht und danach offensichtlich die Schranktür offen stehen gelassen.

Snape fand den Gedanken augenscheinlich sehr viel weniger erheiternd. Er rieb sich ungeduldig die Hände und raunzte mich an:

„Ich hatte noch nie eine besonders hohe Meinung von diesem Käseblatt aber, dass hier solche Lächerlichkeiten an der Tagesordnung sind ... und, es ist Anfang April, ist dieser alberne Valentinstag nicht im Feb… verdammt, kann man dieses Ding nicht abschalten?" er fuchtelte aufgebracht mit den Händen nach dem kleinen Amor.

Der Engel spannte nach reiflicher Überlegung seinen Bogen und zielte auf Snape.

Ich hielt den Atem an.

Das Ziehen in meinem Magen vermischte sich mit dem anderen, noch immer unidentifizierbaren Gefühl zu einem beinahe unerträglichen Kribbeln.

Der Pfeil ging auf die Reise, steuerte auf meinen Interviewpartner zu und – bevor das Ziel erreicht werden konnte verpufften ganz plötzlich nacheinander erst der Pfeil, dann der der kleine Engel mit zwei leisen PLOPPS.

Ein Schauer winzigkleiner roter Papierherzchen regnete auf meinen Schreibtisch herab.

Ich folgte den rieselnden Herzchen mit den Augen und blickte dann hinüber zu Snape. Triumphierend steckte dieser soeben seinen Zauberstab zurück in die Innentasche seines Umhangs.

Entsetzt stellte ich fest, dass ich einen Anflug von Enttäuschung darüber empfand, dass Amor sein Ziel nicht erreicht hatte. Zu meinem noch viel größeren Entsetzen entfuhr mir ein gehauchtes:

„Oh wie schade!"

Ich merkte, wie die Röte zurück in mein Gesicht stieg und wollte mich schon unter den Tisch begeben, um vorzugeben, die auf den Boden gefallenen Herzchen aufzuklauben. Snape ließ mich meinen Fluchtplan jedoch verwerfen, indem _er_ selbst nach unten tauchte, einige Papierherzchen auflas, wieder auftauchte und die Herzchen vor meiner Nase langsam auf die Tischplatte rieseln ließ.

„Zu den wesentlichen Dingen kommen wir später, Miss Floo – wenn ich jetzt endlich um ihre Fragen bitten dürfte – die _richtigen_ Fragen."

„Ähm." war wohl zum hundertsten Mal das Einzige, was ich heraus brachte. _Wesentliche Dinge?_ schoss es mir durch den Kopf. _Später?_

Snape atmete hörbar tief ein. „ Bei allem Respekt – aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass dieser Beruf nicht der Richtige für Sie ist. Ganz offenkundig haben sie gar keine Ahnung, was sie _wirklich_ wissen wollen."

_Doch!_

Ich nagte gequält an Quirls fusseliger Spitze und dann - ganz plötzlich – sprudelte eine Frage aus mir heraus, die mir seltsam bekannt vorkam. Ich hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance, sie aufzuhalten.

„Professor Snape, Gibt es eine starke Frau in ihrem Leben, die die alten Wunden mit der Kraft ihrer endlosen Liebe zu heilen vermag und Sie in eine neue, glücklichere Zukunft führt?"

**_:-) Was mag „Snapy" darauf wohl antworten? Wollt Ihr's lesen? ;-) Lasst es mich wissen! _**


	4. Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich will!

_Ihr Lieben! Vielen Dank für die Reviews! Das war es jetzt also – tja, es musste ja so kommen! Ich habe es geahnt und es gab wirklich keinen Weg, es aufzuhalten! Ich entschuldige mich demütig bei allen, die ein seriöses Interview erwartet haben – der Reporter, der das auf die Beine stellt, muss wohl erst noch geboren werden! Und jetzt viel Spaß!_

**4. Ich weiß ganz genau, was ich will! **

**- Beinahe**

Snape lehnte sich wenige Zentimeter nach vorn und stützte sich leicht mit einem Finger unter seinem Kinn ab. „Würden Sie diese Frage wohl freundlicher Weise wiederholen? Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, ob ich Sie richtig verstanden habe!"

Da war sie, meine Chance, diese unglaubliche Peinlichkeit wieder gut zu machen. Meine Chance, so zu tun, als hätte ich mich versprochen. Meine Chance, dieses Interview doch noch in eine _normale_ Bahn zu lenken.

Und was tat ich? Ich spulte auf der Stelle brav, und ganz und gar gegen meinen Willen, die gleiche Frage noch einmal ab.

„Professor Snape, Gibt es eine starke Frau in ihrem Leben, die die alten Wunden mit der Kraft ihrer endlosen Liebe zu heilen vermag und Sie in eine neue, glücklichere Zukunft führt?"

„So?" war sein einziger Kommentar.

_So?_ Überlegte ich – _so?_ Was war das denn bitteschön für eine Antwort?

_Was war das denn bitteschön für eine Frage? _Hämmerte es unaufhörlich in meinem Kopf. Ich biss hart auf meine Unterlippe, um nicht noch einmal das Unglaubliche zu wiederholen.

„Eine F…Frau" kam es entsetzlicherweise dennoch genuschelt über meine Lippen.

„Und an was für eine Art _Frau_ haben Sie da gedacht?" fragte er sichtbar interessiert und ignorierte die Fassungslosigkeit, die mir in diesem Moment ganz gewiss ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

Ich war mehr als überfordert und wippte nervös mit meinem Stuhl hin und her. Was sollte ich nur tun? Die Gedanken rasten.

„Eine Schülerin, vielleicht?" entwich es mir schließlich matt. Ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, meinem Gehirn den Befehl zum Sprechen gegeben zu haben.

Er war zweifelsfrei amüsiert und genoss jeden Augenblick meines unerträglichen Leids als sein Gesichtsausdruck sich wenige Sekunden später in eine unheilschwangere Maske veränderte und er mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme erwiderte:

„Sie denken also, ich vergreife mich an meinen eigenen Schülerinnen? Ihnen ist schon klar, dass ein solches Vorgehen unter den meisten Umständen eine Straftat darstellen würde und –" er ließ seine Hand mit einem lauten RUMS auf den Tisch fallen. „Hätte ich vielleicht besser einen Anwalt mit zu diesem Interview genommen?"

Ich sagte nichts – starrte ihn nur an und bewerkstelligte schließlich ein schwaches Kopfschütteln.

„Ach – oder denken Sie vielleicht, es eröffnen sich mir keine andere Möglichkeiten als die Verführung von Minderjährigen?"

Das erste Kopfschütteln war noch nicht ganz abgeklungen und so verharrte ich ganz einfach in dieser Bewegung und schaffte es sogar, ihr noch ein wenig mehr Stärke zu verleihen. Ich realisierte endlich, dass ich schon lange keine Angst mehr vor _ihm_ hatte, meine Furcht vielmehr den scheinbar unkontrollierbaren Abgründen meines Seins galt. Nicht eine Sekunde hätte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt erwogen, dass nicht mein abgründiges Sein allein für all das verantwortlich war.

„Eine _ehemalige_ Schülerin?" diese Äußerung entwich mir mit einem Stöhnen, dessen Ursprungsort in meinem Körper mir bis zu dieser Minute meines Lebens gänzlich unbekannt war. Erschrocken presste ich die Hände gegen meinen Mund, um aufzuhalten, was schon längst nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Ich vergaß, dass ich Quirl noch immer fest umklammert hielt und stach mir den Federkiel mitten in mein linkes Auge.

Unter Tränen aber ohne mich zu rühren wartete ich auf das nächste Donnerwetter. Doch es ließ auf sich warten. Er lehnte sich zurück.

„Eine ehemalige Schülerin." murmelte Snape schließlich so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand. Er drehte sich leicht zur Seite und griff in seinen Umhang. Er würde doch nicht? So schlimm waren die Anschuldigungen doch nun wirklich nicht. Eigentlich waren es gar keine Anschuldigungen. Ich begann zu zittern.

Schließlich erblickte ich in seinen Fingern ein blütenweißes Taschentuch, mit dem er sich, als sei es das Alltäglichste auf der Welt, zu mir hinüber beugte und die fortwährend laufenden Tränen fortwischte. Er verharrte noch einen Augenblick mit dem Taschentuch vor meinem Gesicht – wohl auf ein Ende des Tränensturzbaches wartend.

„Hatten Sie dabei eine bestimmte im Kopf, Miss Floo?" fragte er sachlich. Sein Atem streifte dabei meine Wange, weicher als jedes Taschentuch es je vermocht hätte. Verwirrt schloss ich meine Augen. _Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein_ – ich öffnete sie wieder und bemerkte, dass mein Gegenüber sich inzwischen zurückgelehnt hatte und mich fragend ansah.

„Jedenfalls keine, die ständig Zutaten verwechselt hat, es vorzog, die Hälfte der Zaubertrankstunden unter dem Tisch zu verbringen, um heruntergefallene Wurzeln zu suchen oder gerne mal Teile des Kerkers in die Luft gesprengt hat, oder?" Ich lachte und war – im ersten Augenblick - äußerst zufrieden mit meiner Antwort. Sie war beinahe witzig, oder nicht? Vielleicht würde es mir jetzt endlich gelingen, … aber dann dämmerte mir, dass ich schon wieder etwas Unglaubliches gesagt hatte.

Ich rieb mir seufzend mit den Fingern die Augen und gab mich, eingehüllt in die sichere Dunkelheit, für einen winzigen Moment der wunderbaren Illusion hin, dass das alles nur ein Traum war. Ich hatte das alles gar nicht gesagt, auf dem Stuhl mir gegenüber saß definitiv nicht Severus Snape – dort saß überhaupt _niemand_. Das unablässige Wippen mit dem Stuhl beruhigte mich ein wenig. Ein wirklich _böser_ Traum? Gut, diese Frage würde ich mir in Ruhe beantworten, nachdem ich aufgewacht war und mir eine heiße Tasse Kaffee gezaubert hatte.

„Aber _Sie, Miss Floo,_ haben doch nur ein einziges Mal Teile meines Kerkers in die Luft gesprengt und uns allen hinterher versichert, dass es lediglich aufgrund von Nervosität geschehen ist." Leise, fast flüsternd ließ die dunkle Stimme meine Illusion zerplatzen.

Ich blinzelte zwischen den Fingern hervor. „Ich?" murmelte irgendetwas aus meinem Mund und fügte beinahe unverständlich hinzu: „Bei Merlin, wo sind wir hier nur gelandet?"

Ich hörte ihn leise lachen. _Lachen_?

„Außerordentlich, wohin uns der Wille führen kann. Aber Sie haben selbstverständlich Recht. Dieses Gespräch bräuchte ein wenig mehr – " er hielt kurz inne, „**_Intensität_**!" seine nachdrückliche Betonung jeder einzelnen der vier Silben des letzten Wortes durchdrang mich; von den Ohren über Augen, Nase und Mund, sie glitt meinen Hals hinunter, wütete ungebremst durch mein Herz und wirbelte durch den Rest meines Körpers. Hatte er denn keine Ahnung, welchen Schaden er da anrichtete?

„Nein!" hörte ich mich plötzlich ausrufen. „Das geht zu weit!" ich stand auf und schob dabei so schwungvoll meinen Stuhl nach hinten, dass er gegen die Wand krachte.

Er blickte zu mir hoch. Ein unidentifizierbarer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht. Ich beobachtete, wie sich dieser Ausdruck langsam veränderte: die Lippen wurden zu schmalen Strichen, die dunklen Augen hielten meinem Blick hart und ohne zu blinzeln statt. Ohne Hast zupfte er nun seinen Umhang zurecht und stand nun langsam auf.

„Wenn das so ist, werden wir das Interview an dieser Stelle wohl besser abbrechen. Rechnen Sie bitte nicht damit, dass ich Ihnen oder Mrs. Kimmkorn für einen weiteren Termin zur Verfügung stehen kann." er schickte sich an, zu gehen.

„Warten Sie" brachte ich hervor – und dieses Mal war ich tatsächlich im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte als ich ihn ansprach: „Lassen Sie es mich – _uns_ doch noch einmal versuchen!"

Er bedachte mich mit einem missbilligenden Blick als er mit Bedacht seinen Stuhl an den Schreibtisch schob. „Angst um die Karriere, Miss Floo? Das ist erbärmlich – und einer Slytherin mehr als unwürdig."

Ich umklammerte mit der linken Hand Quirl und mit der rechten die Tischkante.

„Nein, ich habe keine Angst um meine Karriere." rief ich heiser.

Er griff nach der Türklinke.

„Was ist Ihnen der liebste Ort auf der Welt? Was ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe, Ihr Lieblingsessen, Ihr Lieblingsbuch, Was sind Ihre Träume? Wonach suchen Sie? Ihre Lieblingsmusik?" – die Fragen waren so schnell und verzweifelt aus mir herausgeschossen, dass ich erst einmal tief Luft holen musste.

Seine Hand verharrte auf der Klinke.

„Ich liebe Bach, ganz besonders die Suite No. 3 in D!" fügte ich völlig unsinnigerweise hinzu. Als ob mein Musikgeschmack ihn dazu brächte, sich brav wieder an meinen Tisch zu setzen und die Sturzflut an Fragen zu beantworten.

Snape dreht sich leicht in meine Richtung und fragte, völlig teilnahmslos: „Wovor haben Sie denn Angst, wenn nicht vor dem frühzeitigen Ende Ihrer Karriere?"

„Warum denken Sie nur, so verdammt wichtig zu sein, dass ein verpatztes Interview mit Ihnen mich meine Karriere kosten könnte?" entfuhr es mir nun wütend. Oh, und es fühlte sich gut an, einmal nicht vor ihm zurückzuschrecken. Die Furcht, er könnte in sekundenschnelle mein Büro verlassen kehrte jedoch auf der Stelle zurück. Doch er ließ nun tatsächlich die Türklinke los und wandte sich mir wieder ganz zu.

„Na, das ist letztendlich mal eine interessante Frage!" raunte er spöttisch, „Und glauben Sie mir, ich _bin_ wichtig für Sie! _Wie_ wichtig, das haben Sie heute bedauerlicherweise verpasst, herauszufinden."

„Dann denke ich mir eben etwas aus!" fauchte ich ihm wütend entgegen. „Ich habe heute eine Menge über Sie gelernt!" fügte ich bedeutungsschwer hinzu.

Mit einem langen Schritt war er zurück am Tisch und stützte die Hände darauf ab. Ein spöttisches Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. „Das ist doch schon eher meine Slytherin!" Schwungvoll stieß er sich von der Tischplatte ab. „Dann wünsche ich viel Erfolg beim Fabulieren!"

„Danke!" schnaubte ich ebenso spöttisch und ließ mich lässig nach hinten in meinen Stuhl fallen – in meinen Stuhl, der leider nicht mehr dort stand, sondern an die Wand gerollt war. Ein dumpfer Knall und ich landete unter großen Schmerzen auf dem harten Boden. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen blieb ich liegen und tastete vorsichtig nach meinen Gliedmaßen. Bevor mich eine stille Dunkelheit einhüllte, kam mir der absurde Gedanke, dass ich den Sturz vielleicht nicht völlig unversehrt überstanden haben könnte.

ooo

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, schwebte über mir das Gesicht von Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke an Hogwarts' Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

„Zuviel Drachenblut, Professor. Es tut mir leid!" murmelte ich abwesend. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht kam Sorge sehr nahe. Ich nahm wahr, wie er seinen Zauberstab über verschiedene Stellen meines Körpers hielt und leise vor sich hin murmelte. Tatsächlich ließen die Schmerzen kurz darauf nach.

Er half mir, mich aufzurichten. In sitzender Position erkannte ich sogleich wieder, wo ich eigentlich war und wusste einen Herzschlag später, was _er_ hier machte. Einen weiteren Herzschlag später wurde ich mir seiner Hände bewusst, die mich mit festem Griff an den Oberarmen hielten. Er sprach nicht, suchte in meinem Gesicht aber wohl nach einem Zeichen für meine wieder gefundene Geisteskraft.

Ich schwieg und genoss für einen Augenblick seine Unsicherheit, die Mischung aus Sorge und Schuld, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Anziehend sah es aus, wie er dort vor mir hockte sinnlich und äußerst attraktiv. Eine wahnwitzige Idee schoss mir durch den Kopf. Ganz sicher die Nachwirkung des Aufpralls. Ich griff nach seinen Armen, was er als einen Versuch deutete, mich hochziehen zu wollen. Also stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und begann, uns beide nach oben zu ziehen.

_Und ob ich eine Slytherin sein konnte!_

Ich nutzte den kurzen Moment seines schwächelnden Gleichgewichts aus, verstärkte meinen Griff um seine Arme und zog ihn mit einem Ruck zu mir hin. Sein Gewicht ließ uns nach hinten fallen und er landete mehr oder weniger sanft auf mir. Ich keuchte und hinderte ihn mit Mühe daran, sich sofort wieder aufzurichten. er quittierte meinen festen Griff mit einem überraschten „Miss Floo!"

„Ich hätte da noch eine letzte Frage, Professor!"

Seine Augenbrauen schoben sich fragend nach oben. Er versuchte nicht mehr, sich aufzurichten, verlagerte nur ein wenig sein Gewicht.

Zeit aufzugeben, mir mein seltsames Verhalten an diesem Tag erklären zu wollen. Wo es mich jetzt gerade hingeführt hatte, gefiel mir auf eigenartige Weise hervorragend und so machte ich nicht den geringsten Versuch, die Worte aufzuhalten. Ich hob meinen Kopf sogar noch ein wenig an, um sie ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern:

„Was genau würden Sie jetzt am liebsten mit mir anstellen?"

Seine Verblüffung, wenn er sie denn überhaupt empfand, konnte er gut verbergen. „Im Moment würde ich liebend gern Ihre Fragen beantworten." Snape griff nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ einige weiche Kissen erscheinen, auf eines platzierte er zunächst meinen Kopf, auf ein weiteres stützte er seinen Arm ab. Die anderen ließ er unbeachtet liegen.

„Vielleicht verläuft das Gespräch in dieser Position besser. Ich habe mich noch nie in der Lage befunden, ein Interview geben zu müssen – aber wenn Sie mit _Ihrer_ Erfahrung der Meinung sind, dass dies hier die Lösung ist – dann bitte. Vielleicht kommen wir so weiter als mit den vier **F**s, bei denen sie so offensichtlich versagt haben." schloss er sachlich.

Ich starrte ihn an – enttäuscht, frustriert und unfähig, mich zu bewegen. „Woher wissen Sie von den vier **F**s?" stammelte ich verwirrt - und dann wurde es mir plötzlich klar!

„Legilimetik! Verdammt, sie haben meine Gedanken gelesen!"

Ich wollte mich aufrichten – diesmal war er es, der _mich_ mit dem Wink seines Zauberstabes mit Leichtigkeit daran hinderte.

Er stützte sich bequem auf sein Kissen und wackelte ziellos mit dem Stab in der anderen Hand. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur hin und wieder – ganz kurz." gab er zu. „Wie hätte ich denn sonst herausbekommen, was Sie von mir wissen wollen?"

„Indem Sie einfach meine Fragen beantworten?" zischte ich wütend zurück, „und das hier ist sicher _nicht_ die richtige Position für ein Interview!" ich versuchte abermals, aufzustehen. Diesmal hielt mich der mehr oder weniger sanfte Druck seiner Hände auf meine Schultern davon ab.

Sein Gesicht schwebte erneut dicht über meinem, als er mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte: „Diese Position war nicht meine Idee. Darüber hinaus bin ich der Meinung, dass wir ohne meine kleinen Interventionen in Geist und Verstand immer noch das Geplapper dieser schamlosen Quasselfeder ertragen müssten und nicht einen Schritt weiter wären."

_In Geist **und** Verstand? – Quirl! _

Soweit dies möglich war, wurde mein Gesichtsausdruck noch fassungsloser. Ich bewegte leicht meinen Kopf. Quirl lag einige Zentimeter entfernt – ich musste ihn nach dem Sturz fallengelassen haben. Ich wagte nicht, die Frage zu stellen. Das wissende Zucken um seine Mundwinkel verriet mir, dass dies auch gar nicht nötig war.

„Ich sagte doch, ich hätte die Feder ruhig gestellt – nur ein kleiner Zauberspruch, der der Halterin des Schreibutensils ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen sollte, bei der Formulierung ihrer wahren Fragen." er schien überaus stolz auf seine selbstlose Hilfe. Ich versuchte, einen vorwurfsvollen Blick aufzusetzen – zwecklos.

„Und was die sieben überaus interessanten Fragen von eben betrifft…" raunte er, meine Sprachlosigkeit ausnutzend, „möchtest Du noch immer, dass ich sie Dir beantworte, Fiona?"

Er war meinem Gesicht inzwischen so nah gekommen, dass ich glaubte, seine Lippen zu spüren, die die Worte auf meine Wangen malten.

_**Fiona? **Hatte er gerade tatsächlich meinen Vornamen benutzt?_

Ich nickte still als Antwort auf seine Frage. Er atmete tief durch, rückte ein Stück von mir ab und erhob seinen Zauberstab. „Nun gut. Ich werde mein Bestes tun, sie wahrheitsgetreu zu beantworten, aber -!" Snapes Stimme hob dramatisch an. „unterbrich mich nicht! Nur ein Wort -" er hob beinahe drohend die andere Hand und macht eine ungeduldige Geste in Richtung der Tür, „und dieses Interview ist endgültig beendet!"

Ich nickte abermals und fragte mich noch, was mich dazu bewegen sollte, seine Antworten zu unterbrechen, als er auch schon zu sprechen begann.

„Was ist mir der liebste Ort auf der Welt? Mein kleines abgelegenes Haus im Schottischen Hochland, " er bewegte nur leicht seinen Zauberstab. Ich nahm ein kurzes Ziehen unter meinem Umhang wahr und sah meine Bluse, die plötzlich in der Luft schwebte und lautlos auf eines der vielen Kissen sank. Erschrocken blickte ich an mir hinunter. Mein Umhang war unverändert um mich gewickelt, das veränderte Gefühl auf meiner Haut bestätigte mir jedoch, dass das dort auf dem Kissen tatsächlich _meine_ Bluse war.

Snape ignorierte mein Keuchen und fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Lieblingsfarbe?" er schüttelte kurz den Kopf, „Wirklich, _das_ ist eine Frage für ein 'Meine besten Freunde' – Album – aber nun denn, hingegen der Vermutung Vieler ist es nicht Schwarz, sondern ein tiefes Blau."

Ein Ruck an meinen Beinen und meine Jeans segelte durch die Luft und platzierte sich ordentlich neben meiner Bluse. Ich erbebte, als der weiche Stoff des leichten Umhangs plötzlich meine Beine berührte.

„Essen? - nun, die Französische Küche ist vorzüglich." kurzerhand wanderten meine Schuhe gesittet unter den Schreibtisch.

Snape seufzte, tief in Gedanken. „Mein Lieblingsbuch? -"

Mir entfuhr ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen. Ich trug nur noch…

„War das ein Wort?" er hielt inne und blickte mich prüfend an.

Ich schüttelte vehement den Kopf und hielt mir zur Sicherheit die Hände vor den Mund.

„Cervantes' _Don Quichotte_" fuhr er fort. „ – kann man ihn einen Narr nennen, der so leidenschaftlich seine Träume lebt? Gegen Windmühlenflügel kämpft?"

Begleitet von dem zugigen Pfeifen eines Windmühlenflügels rauschte mein BH auf das Kissen mit Bluse und Hose.

„Meine Träume und was genau ich suche? – Zwei Fragen, die ich nicht ohne weiteres beantworten kann –aber wer weiß – vielleicht später…"

Ich schloss die Augen, spürte - und konnte mir vorstellen, wie Socken und Slip schwerelos auf das Kissen glitten.

„Bach?" hauchte er unterdessen dunkel in mein Ohr. „Ich bevorzuge _Traum einer Sabbatnacht_ aus Berlioz' _Symphonie Fantastique_. So abwechslungsreich und berauschend – Du verstehst?"

Ich verstand - und wartete. Nichts geschah. Zögerlich öffnete ich die Augen. Als hätte er darauf gewartet, begann er mit den Fingern meinen Umhang von oben nach unten auseinander zuschieben.

Als schließlich beide Hände langsam erkundend wieder nach oben wanderten und dabei Erschütterungen von beträchtlichem Ausmaß auslösten, wagte ich noch immer nicht, zu sprechen. Hätte ich es dennoch getan, wäre mir möglicherweise die Erkenntnis um die Vorteile der vielen verteilten Kissen um uns herum versagt geblieben. So jedoch dienten sie uns als weiche Polster im weiteren Verlauf der langen Reise in die mysteriösen, rätselhaften Abgründe meines Interviewpartners.

ooo

„Wenn so alle Interviews enden, soll dies lieber mein Letztes sein." murmelte ich lange Zeit später in das Ohr des Mannes, der erschöpft halb auf mir, halb auf einem der zerknautschten Kissen ruhte. Er gab ein gekränktes Schnauben von sich.

„Dabei wollte ich gerade dazu anregen, Dir meine Memoiren anzuvertrauen." er vergrub eine Hand in meinen Haaren. „Ich diktiere und Du fügst alles mit Deinem unglaublichen Talent zu einem Bestseller zusammen – ich meine, Memoiren sind doch jetzt in Mode, nicht wahr?"

Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge.

„Ich würde Dich für die Sitzungen natürlich zu mir nach Hogwarts bitten – wenn Dir das jedoch zuviel Mühe bereitet–" er seufzte theatralisch und schickte die andere Hand auf eine erneute Reise. „aber, an diesem Ort, auf dem Boden – nun gut." fuhr er unbeirrt fort, während ich noch erfolglos versuchte, meine Atmung zu kontrollieren. „- heute ist uns ja _einiges_ eingefallen – aber in Zukunft würde ich ein Bett oder einen weichen Platz vor dem flackernden Kamin doch vorziehen – Du verstehst, ich bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste."

„Das wären ja unzählige Sitzungen!" schnurrte ich und biss genussvoll in seine Oberlippe. „Bei _all den Jahren_!"

„Was Du nicht sagst!"

**Ende**

fluffige Grüße und eine Bitte um ein _Happy-Ending-Review_ !!


End file.
